Captive primates require mental stimulation to maintain health, strength and well-being. In fact, government regulations now mandate such humane treatment of caged non-human primates.
There are prior art devices designed for the education and amusement of primates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,825 discloses a variable and programmable maze that can be attached to a wall of the primate's cage or enclosure. The primate maneuvers food morsels or tokens within the maze to openings at the maze's end. This device is complicated, however, and not entirely appropriate for simple amusement and environmental enrichment activities.